


All's Fair in Love And War And Snowball Fights

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Snowball Fight, Woman Wept (Doctor Who), fireplace smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Eleven takes Rose to Woman Wept to celebrate their anniversary; she decides to start a snowball fight.





	All's Fair in Love And War And Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Today's is actually going up on time! It's Day 13 of 31 Days of Ficmas, and the word is - snowball fight.

“Aha!” Rose cheered, watching her husband faceplant into the snow.  Two more snowballs in hand, she snuck up behind him as he struggled to sit up.

 _You’re mean_ , he sulked over the bond.

 _How so?_   She asked innocently, taking careful aim.

 _Snowball fights are typically more fun when both parties know they’re playing_ , he explained, and her reply was to throw the ball at the back of his head.

“Oi!”  He squawked out loud, turning to face her and getting a mouthful of snow for his troubles.  “That’s it!”  As he began to make a small mountain of ammunition, Rose took off running to the far side of the TARDIS, using her as a shield as she built up her own supplies.

Using the bond to know where he was, she was able to pack up and move when he started hunting her; she knew because he went silent in her mind, and that was as rare for this regeneration as it was the last.

Shuffling around the TARDIS she caught sight of him sneaking around the other side.  She spared a fleeting thought for the mess his clothes would be when the snowballs he’d inevitably forget were in his pockets melted, before leaping out with a battle cry and firing away.

He went down in a heap, his usual uncoordination combined with the slippery surface giving Rose a clear advantage.

They chased each other for twenty minutes before the Doctor called for a truce.

 _Okay, you win.  Can we stop now?_   He asked, once again face down in the snow.

 _For real?_   She asked suspiciously; it wouldn’t be the first time he’d tricked her.

 _Promise._   She’d be able to feel a lie over the bond, so she went over and offered him a hand up.  Instead of taking it, however, he pulled her down next to him.

She shrieked, managing to turn so she landed on her back next to him, and he wriggled around until he was as well.

 _Snow angels?_   He suggested, and she moved her limbs gracefully, smiling up at the dark sky above her.  She’d loved Woman Wept from the first time they’d come, and those feelings had only grown since.  They’d bonded here, under the frozen waves and peaceful silence.  Other than her own, she didn’t think she’d ever loved a planet more.

 _I love you_ , he told her, sharing with her his memory of their bonding, how beautiful he’d thought she looked.

 _I love you too,_ she replied, turning her head to smile at him.

It hadn’t been long since he’d regenerated, and it still startled her sometimes to see such a youthful face looking back at her.  She’d quickly grown to love his new body as much as his others, and she saw his eyes widen in surprise at the flash of lust that echoed over their bond.

 _Home?_   He suggested, and she stood up, once again offering him a helping hand.  This time he took it and they levered him upright, linking their fingers and heading back to the TARDIS, ready to get warm again.

“Hot chocolate?”  The Doctor asked as he sent them into the Vortex.

“In front of the fireplace in the library?”  Rose suggested, already heading for the bedroom to change.

“Ten minutes,” he called after her, whistling on his way to the galley.  Managing to make the cocoa without too much of a mess he carefully brought the mugs to the library, which the TARDIS had kindly moved right across the hall and given a swinging door.

“Here we are,” the Doctor said cheerfully before almost dropping the mugs in surprise.  Rose was stretched out on their mattress in front of the fireplace, a mound of blankets nearby.

And she was wearing sheer lingerie.

“Thanks, love,” she smiled, beckoning him over and taking the drinks so he could flop down beside her.  He simply stood at the side of the mattress staring at her, mouth open.  “Why don’t you get comfy?”  She suggested, biting her lip to hide the giggles as he struggled out of his clothes, falling onto the bed in his efforts.

Finally though he was down to his pants, and she handed him his mug.

“Thanks.”  Holding it to his lips, he ignored it in favor of looking at her, the warm feeling in his chest having nothing to do with the fire or hot beverage.

“You should drink that,” Rose suggested, lips twitching at his blatant staring.

“Uh huh.”  He watched her carefully, eyes darkening as he watched her throat work as she drained her mug.

“That was wonderful, thanks love,” she said, putting it off to the side before settling down on her back, stretching her arms above her head.  He almost dropped the mug, his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he watched her breasts move.

She bent one knee, resting her foot flat on the mattress and letting him see the already damp thong between her thighs, and it was his undoing.

With a groan he put his cocoa down a ways away before stretching himself out beside her and leaning in for a kiss.

She eagerly opened her mouth to him, welcoming his tongue.  He brought one hand up to her chest, resting it on her ribcage as the thumb gently stroked a breast.  She hummed happily at the feel, and he could both smell her strengthening pheromones and feel her arousal flare across the bond.

He kissed her deeply for long minutes, savoring the moment.  Eventually Rose needed more, sneaking one arm between him and mattress to encourage him to move over her.  He did, breaking the kiss as he straddled her thighs.

“You’re gorgeous,” the Doctor told her, taking in the way she looked spread out below him, chest heaving as she caught her breath, firelight reflecting off her.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she teased resting one hand on his stomach, fingers stroking lightly through his happy trail.

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” she smiled up at him.

“What do you want?”  He asked, bringing his hand down to gently press against her knickers, proud of the growing wetness he could feel.

“Kiss me,” Rose ordered and he obeyed, stretching himself out on top of her, pressing their pelvises together and drawing a strangled groan from both.  Propping himself up on his elbows he kissed her, grinding his hips against her.

“Need you,” he finally whispered, eyes fighting to stay open against the pleasure.

“Okay,” she whispered back, shoving him to the side.

He rolled onto his back in surprise, and Rose hovered over him.  “Enough foreplay, yeah?”  She smirked, guiding his pants down his hips and tossing them aside before doing the same with her thong.

“Okay,” he said eyes wide, though they slid shut on a groan when she dipped her head, taking him into her mouth.  It didn’t take her long to get him fully erect, though she gave him a couple extra sucks just because.  Pulling off with a pop she moved to line him up before slowly sinking down on him.

“Why’re you still wearing this?”  He asked, fingering the see-through material of her top.

“Feels sexy,” she shrugged as she settled down on him.  “Still wearing something with you deep inside me.  I like it.”

He scowled at it; though it hid absolutely nothing, he still wanted to see more of her breasts.  He pushed the straps over her shoulders and the flimsy material slipped down, gathering just under her bust.  “Much better,” he smirked, though the expression fell when she began to move.

Settling her hands on his stomach for leverage Rose slowly ground herself against him, letting out a little sigh on every downward thrust as her head fell backwards.  It wasn’t long before the fire began to build, and she leaned forward as she rode him, hips snapping against his.

The Doctor was hardly a passive participant and brought his hands up to toy with her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them as he knew she liked.

As she got closer her rhythm faltered, and her face screwed up in concentration as she chased her release.  Leaning her weight on one hand she brought the other between her thighs as he held her hips, helping her move.

The third swipe against her clit was her undoing, and she tensed around him with a loud cry before collapsing boneless against him.  It took a few moments as her breath calmed to realize he was still hard and pulsing inside her.

“You didn’t-”

He shook his head.  “Nope.  Whenever you’re ready, love.”

She gave it another minute before pressing a kiss to his chest.  “Go ahead.”

He rolled them over, sitting back on his knees as he stared at her, trying to decide on a position.

“Whatever you like,” she offered, reaching out to stroke him as he thought.  A brief image of her bent over the console flashed across the bond, and she laughed.  “Not tonight, but we’ll keep that in mind.”

Watching him frown she told him, “Really, whatever you want.  Even if it’s just my hand or mouth.”  She could tell she’d piqued his interest, but not enough.

“No, I’ve got a better idea.  How about-” he nudged her over to her stomach, before encouraging her up onto her hands and knees.

“Really?”  Amusement sparked across the bond as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

“You said whatever I want,” he reminder her, lining himself up behind her and teasing her opening with the tip.

“That’s fine,” she told him, though she quickly straightened to pull her top off from where it had tangled around her waist.  Stretching her back, she settled down on her forearms, waving her bum in the air.

 _Fuck me_ , she whispered across the bond, and he slid inside her with a helpless groan.  It took him several thrusts to find his rhythm, but with his hands guiding her hips he was soon pounding away, grunting with every thrust.

Over their bond Rose send him all the encouragement she could, telling him how much she enjoyed the feel of him, how much she loved him, how good he was at this.  He’d been close when Rose had come, and it didn’t take long for him to let go as well, shouting “Geronimo!” as he released inside her.

The Doctor collapsed onto her, knocking Rose’s elbows out from under her and sending them both crashing to the mattress.  Wheezing slightly she began to giggle, making him laugh as well.

“Happy anniversary, love,” he whispered against her neck, and she reached one hand back to cradle his head.

“Happy anniversary.  One century down, many to go,” she smiled into the mattress, feeling him relax against her.

When he didn’t respond, she frowned.  “Doctor?”

He was still silent, and she reached out across the bond.  _Doctor?_

Rose easily located his mind, only to find he was – sound asleep.  While anchoring her to the mattress.  Still inside her.

“Seriously?”


End file.
